yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Eun Kurenai
'First Name' Eun-Chae 'Last Name' Kurenai 'IMVU Name' xImpossiblexX 'Nicknames' Eun, The Phantom Raven(she gets that name because whenever she finishes a job, she always leave a dark raven feather which tells the others that she was here.) 'Age' 17 Born: 05/15 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5'5 'Weight' 120 Lbs 'Blood type' O negative 'Behaviour/Personality' There are many sides to this young lady. One of her sides is that she can be really kind, sweet, caring, thoughtful, helpful, and soft when it comes to elderly people and especially kids. She has a really big heart, but tends not to show it often because of her insecurities. She can be carefree and wild at times when she is in a really good mood, or just stocked up in energy by sugary sweets. At school however, she tends to remain quiet, stay by herself most of the time, and she is obedient to the teachers 'most' of the time. Sometimes, she can get into fights whenever the students at her school messes with her or does something mean to others that she doesn't approve of (bullying, etc). Although she may appear cold and mean at first towards others and strangers, she is really sweet and kind inside. When it comes to kawaii things and pastry sweets, she brings out her child-self out which she can become really bright and happy. She can also be stubborn at times in varied situations. When she goes into her missions however, she becomes really serious, cold, rational, and tough to complete her mission. Its as if she is a completely different person. She can also become really scary and dangerous when she is angered, or upset. She can adapt to changes, the drive to keep going, compassion, the courage to do what’s right in those tough situations and loyalty friends and loved ones. She is also observant around her surroundings, meticulous, reliable, keen, confident, fair in certain situations, persistant, and patient when it comes to strategy and tatics. 'Clan & Rank' None 'What district do you live in?' District 2 'Relationship' Single (Atm) 'Occupation' Highschool Student & waitress during the day time. Sniper/Assassin during the night time. 'Fighting Style' Kung Fu, Karate, Aikido, Taekwondo. 'Nicknames' Eun, The Phantom Raven(she gets that name because whenever she finishes a job, she always leave a dark raven feather which tells the others that she was there.) Allies/Enemies Enemies: None (Yet) Allies: Gokudera Yoshida 'Background' She was born out in the outskirts of japan where there were only small villages and towns, and where there were less than 500 residents. Growing up, she was the only daughter, and they were poor as well. Not only that, but her parents were also becoming old and got sick quite often. Not being able to have the money available, she sometimes had to steal money, food, or even medicine from others whenever they needed it. Although she disliked doing this, she had no other good options. As the years passed, on her 16th birthday, her parents died from illness as Eun went into deep depression. A few days after her parents burial, a man from the united states came to japan and offered her a deal. If she were to take lessons from him in firearms to kombat skills, and take on missions that he assigned her, then she would live in the 'new' New York where he would supply her with everything she needed. Food, money, clothes, a place to stay, everything. She agreed to this, and soon left with him back to the united states to KasaiHana City in District 2. He soon took her under his wing and began to teach her everything that she needed to know from using firearms to hand-to-hand kombat skills of different practices. A few months later however, that man was suddenly murdered by one of the yakuza members, taking everything that he had and owned, as she was dumped out into the streets with only a few thousand bucks. It took her a couple of weeks before she got back onto her feet again, as she got a part-time job as a waitress in a small pastry cafe-restaurant, and rented a small apartment that was near her school that she attended. And since her job was all the way across town, she has a bicycle that she uses as transportation. In order to get more money however, she began to take night jobs as a sniper/assassin from clans, gangs, and any other person who was willing to pay her the amount of money she wanted to do the job they requested. A few months later on her 17th birthday, while she was coming home from school, she bumped into a young man(Gokudera Yoshida) who was a year older than she was. Although she doesn't like socializing, for some odd reason, she didn't mind speaking with the strange young man. Gokudera told her of his special assignment and needed a place for him to blend in. She of course didn't mind for she didn't care either way since she was neutral and beared no grudge against others. After that, Gokudera began to live with her in her tiny apartment while he attended school with her. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCer's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and work, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refure to StatBook Information. And if your tottally stumped just ask for an Admin to help you out, and they'll fill it out for you. Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 04:05, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Category:NGRPC